


Jumping in the Leaves

by sevenstevearmy



Series: Trouble Makers [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, Intrulogical, M/M, Sanders Sides Spooky Month, child!roman, child!virgil, fall - Freeform, moraliceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Spook time :)Logan and Remus adopted a little cutie named Virgil. Patton and Dee adopted a little cutie named Roman. Good luck to them.





	Jumping in the Leaves

Logan, Remus, Patton, and Dee loved to get together on cool fall weekends. This year, they could bring their newly adopted sons along which was beyond exciting. Logan and Remus had adopted a boy named Virgil. He was 4 years old and a bit small for his age, but very smart. Patton and Dee had adopted a boy named Roman that took after his uncle Remus, bigger and stronger than most his age and full of half baked ideas. He was just a year older than Virgil. 

Remus was finishing up raking while Logan made hot apple cider, hot chocolate, and coffee. Patton and Dee would be there soon with their son Roman. Virgil was excited to see his friend and was watching from the window waiting for his uncles’ familiar car to arrive. 

“Daddy! Daddy! They're here!”  
“Let's go out and greet them, shall we?”

Virgil ran to the door and batted at the child proofed handle. Logan chuckled and opened the door letting Virgil run over to where Remus was already catching up with Dee. 

“Uncle Dee!”  
Dee scooped up Virgil, “There's my favorite nephew!”  
“I'm your only nephew silly!”  
“That is true, but you're still my favorite.”

Dee put Virgil gently back down as Patton came around the side of the car with Roman. 

“Roman! Uncle Patton!”  
“Hiya, Kiddo!”  
“Virgil!”

Patton let go of Roman hand as Virgil ran and tackled him. He laughed. That kid was all sorts of chaotic. Roman caught the smaller boy easily but they both giggled. 

Logan caught up with his rambunctious son. “As lovely as our driveway is, might I offer coming inside for warm drinks?”  
“That sounds just _awful_. I can assure you we'd much rather stand out in the cold.”  
“Let me rephrase that. Might I offer everyone _except_ Dee come in for warm drinks?”

They looked at each other and started laughing. “You all need to come around more often. It's been too long.” Logan pulled Patton and Dee into a hug.  
“You're right, Lo. We need to get together sooner next time. I also think you had the right idea suggesting we go inside. It's a bit chilly.”  
“You're in for a treat. LoLo's been working on his hot apple cider recipe.”  
“In that case, let's get the kids and get in there… where'd they go?”  
“Ah! Roman?! Roooommaaaaannnn?!” Patton was near having a heart attack for the third time that week. Dee's suggestion of putting Roman on a leash was looking more reasonable every time.  
“Virgil?!” Remus was used to losing things, the remote, his phone, his wallet, his keys, one time his car, but he would not lose his son.  
“Roman and Virgil! Where are you?” Logan called.  
“Here Papa! Over here Daddy!”  
“We're over here!”

They heard giggling and a faint rustling but saw no children. 

“Those little shits.” Remus said under his breath.  
“Remus. Language.” Patton scolded.  
“English. They're in the leaf pile. See, LoLo? I told you we should put a bell on him.”  
“I've been saying for weeks we should put Roman on a leash.”  
“Watch it or Patton and I are going to send you to parenting classes.”  
“You know we'd just get kicked out.”  
“I hate that you're right. Alright Roman and Virgil. We're going inside.”

Virgil ran out with leaves stuck to his fuzzy purple jacket and all through his hair followed by Roman who had somehow gotten mud smeared across his face despite the ground being dry. 

Dee turned to Remus and said, “Ours takes after you, you know. It seems I'll never escape you.”  
“Awww. But you wouldn't want to anyway.”  
“I don't know about that.”  
Remus gasped and feigned offense. “Well I never.”  
“Never what? Used a brain cell?”  
“People are going to start to think you don't like me.”  
“Well they're right.”  
“Why do you wound me so?”  
“Consider it payback for that little stunt you pulled.”  
“What stunt?” Patton chimed in.  
Dee gave Remus a warning look. “Not. A. Word.”


End file.
